paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Here Come The Autopups Part 3
Episode three of The Autopups: Puppy Heroes. Summary On board the Deceptidog ship, it's time for an amazing fight between the Autopups and Deceptidogs. Who will win? Plot Amber got closer to Galvatron and prepared for battle. "Forget it punk", Galvatron said, "you can't win." "You're right", Amber said, "I can't hurt an innocent puppy" "I'm no ordinary pup", Galvatron said. Galvatron then transformed his right front paw into a canon and blasted close to Amber. "Now it's time for us to charge", Galvatron said. Galvatron then ordered his pups to charge at the pup. "Autopups", Prowl said, "charge!" Amber and the Autopups then charged at the Deceptidogs. "Hey Sunstorm", Jazz said, do you wanna fight me?" "Why yes", Sunstorm said. Sunstorm tried to toss Jazz off the warship, but Jazz nearly cut Sunstorm's ear off with his telescoping sword. "Don't mess with me man", Jazz said. Amber was fighting Galvatron on top of the ship, but she was losing. "Yes", Galvatron said, "now to activate the grenuke." "We've got to find that Grenuke", Prowl said. "Don't worry", Hound said, "me, Skids, and Mudflap will go find it. "Good luck", Prowl said. Hound, Skids, and Mudflap then ran down the hall. (Logo Change: Autopup to Autopup) Hound, Skids, and Mudflap then arrived in a room and saw the grenuke. "Look at that", Hound said, "if the grunuke falls, it'll hit the ground hard and explode." "What will happen if it does that", Skids asked. "The blast will destroy all of the western sea board", Hound said. "That's not good", Skids said. "Yeah", Mudflap said, "we've got to stop this scheme." Hound tried dismantling the grenuke, but couldn't get it right. "We need Ratchet", Hound said. "We'll go get him", Skids and Mudflap said. "No", Hound said, "you two stay and guard the grenuke, I'll get him." Hound then ran off to get Ratchet. (Logo Change: Autopup to Autopup) Hound then arrived and saw Ratchet battling Shockwave. "I'll help you out", Hound said. Hound used his hologram gun in his pup pack to project a hologram of Skids and Mudflap, which Shockwave chased after. "Thanks", Ratchet said. "Listen", Hound said, "I can't disable the grenuke, I need your help." "I'm on it", Ratchet said. Ratchet chased after Hound to the room with the grenuke in it. (Logo Change: Autopup to Deceptidog) Galvatron had triumphed in defeating Amber and was about to blast her, when Sunstorm came up. "Oh mighty Galvatron", Sunstorm said, "allow me to destroy this pathetic human, as you are too awesome to look upon her." "My liege", Shockwave said, "the Autopups are tampering with the grenuke." "We can't let them stop our plan", Galvatron said. "I think we should let them win this one", Blitzwing said. "Blitzwing", Galvatron said, "the Deceptidog cause is supposed to stop the Autopups, not let them win." "Okay", Blitzwng said, "let's kill them." (Logo Change: Deceptidog to Autopup) Galvatron and the Deceptidogs then saw Ratchet, Hound, Skids, and Mudflap in the room. "Time to finish this once and for all", Galvatron said. Galvatron walked in and blasted at the Autopups. "We're under attack", Ratchet said. "Don't worry", Skids said. "We've got a plan", Mudflap said as he pulled the self destruct lever. "You fool", Galvatron said, "my plan is ruined." "We know", Skids and Mudflap said. The Autopups escaped and the Deceptidogs fled, not knowing they accidentally left Galvatron inside. "Get me out of here", Galvatron said. The chamber with the grenuke then blew up, with Galvatron inside it. (Logo Change: Deceptidog to Autopup) In the base, Amber woke up on a slab. "Guys", Amber said, "we've got to get back to the Deceptidog warship and stop their plan." "Don't worry", Ratchet said, "he's been destroyed." "I hope it's true", Amber said. "So do I Amber", Prowl said, "so do I." (Logo Change: Autopup to Deceptidog) In the wreckage of the ship, Shockwave and the rest of the Deceptidogs were looking for Galvatron. "I think Galvatron's kicked the bucket", Rumble said. "Not yet", Shockwave said. Shockwave then pushed some rubble away and revealed Galvatron's disembodied head. "Greetings", Galvatron said. '''The End' Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Parts